


Sleep overs and Pasta left overs

by punk_assnerd



Series: Domesticity Kills? [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, SOONGYU MARRIED, So same universe, also I hope I was clear on what soongyu wanted here, also this is a late birthday fic for soon, but I really just wanted to write soongyu with soonji, but it shows how soonji is with soongyu, sorry I'm busy, this is around Soonji's first year with Woncheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: It's Soonyoung's birthday and he can't think of any better way to celebrate it than just being with his husband and his favorite nephew.OrSoonji stayed over their hpuse at the weekend during Soonyoung's birthday and things get more lively around the Kwon-Kim residence.





	Sleep overs and Pasta left overs

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for no other purpose but to write soongyu with a kid. 
> 
> Enjoy (๑ơ ₃ ơ)

 

 

Soonyoung wakes up with a hand combing through his hair. He tries to move his neck, his head thrown back on the back of their couch, and he tries to rub his neck with his hand but feels small arms wrapped tightly around it. He scoots back on the couch, sitting straighter, and wrapped his other arm around Soonji's back. He peaks one eye open and sees Mingyu smiling down at him, hovering over the two of them as he runs a hand down Soonyoung's face.

"Hey." Mingyu says. Soonyougn hums in response and closes his eyes again. He hears him laugh before he feels him cup both of his cheeks.

"Come on. I'll put Soonji to bed and you move to ours, too." Mingyu says. He opens his eyes and stares at Mingyu for a few seconds. Mingyu laughs quietly before leaning in for a quick peck on the lips. He then scoops up Soonji in his arms, doing his best to pry him off of Soonyoung without waking him up, and presses him on his chest, letting his head rest over his shoulder as he wraps his arms around Mingyu's neck. Mingyu then offers Soonyougn a hand and Soonyoung took it, letting himself be pulled up and following Mingyu down the hall to their rooms.

Mingyu then stops by their guest room, or rather Soonji's room whenever he wants, and turns when he feels Soonyoung stop as well.

"Go to our room. I'll just tuck him in." Soonyoung stares at Mingyu, confused as to why Mingyu would make him go to their bed alone, and groans quietly. Mingyu sighs. Saying something about taking care of two Soons or something. 

"Wait here." Mingyu says.

Soonyoung watches with just one eye open as Mingyu walks towards the bed on the end of the room, with three pillows and one huge panda plushie. He pulls off the covers, kneels on the edge, and gently places Soonji down on the bed, one of his arms around Soonji's back and the other supporting his neck. When he's finally got Soonji on the bed, his next problem would be trying to get out of the younger's grasp. Soonji is a hugger, much like Seungcheol. Soonyoung remembers the very first time Soonji fell asleep on his lap. He turns and presses his side on Soonyoung's stomach, his head on Soonyoung's chest, as he hugs Soonyoung's arm. They eventually found a technique to get him off. 

Mingyu pulls the panda plushie closer, moving it between the two of them, and pulling off slowly till Soonji's arms relax and releases Mingyu in favor of wrapping his arms around the panda's neck. The plushie was almost as big as he was so Soonyoung thought it'd be a great way to handle sleepy Soonji, and it was. Mingyu then pulls the covers up to Soonji's chest and says a quiet goodnight before quietly padding back to Soonyoung by the door. 

"Come on. Now i have to tuck  _ you _ in." Mingyu teases and Soonyoung gave him the best glare he could in his sleepy state.

"Pouting isn't helping your case here, babe." Mingyu says. Mingyu took his hand and lead hi to their room. Soonyoung had his eyes closed the whole time and just opened them when he hears a door close behind them. He immediately trudges over their bed and climbed in under the covers. He hears Mingyu chuckle as he goes around the bed and feels the bed dip on the other side.

Soonyoung lays his head on his pillow, lying on his side, as he feels Mingyu's familiar warmth over his back right as he feels a hand wrap around his waist. He feels Mingyu's lips on the back of his neck afterwards. A soft and quick kiss on his skin as he tangles their legs together under the sheets.

"Hey, Soon?" Mingyu whispers. Soonyoung hums in response. He can feel Mingyu's arm on top of his now, their fingers slotting together perfectly as the back of Soonyoung's hand is enveloped in the warmth coming off of Mingyu's palm. Mingyu tightens his grip on his hand and pulls Soonyoung closer to him, pressing him up more on his chest as he kisses Soonyoung's neck once more.

"Happy Birthday." Mingyu says. Soonyong smiles at that, feeling extra warm when Mingyu slots his other arm under Soonyoung, curling it around Soonyoung's waist as well. Soonyoung humms again, letting Mingyu's warmth and his own drowsiness take over his body. 

  
  
  


The next time Soonyoung comes to, it was already light out and he's left alone on their bed. He groans, sits up on their bed, groan again, and then trudges out of their bed and into their bathroom. After Soonyoung had freshened up, he makes his way to their kitchen and he sees Mingyu hovering over the stove as Soonji stands on a chair pulled up beside him. Their backs were both turned to him so he smiles as he sneaks behind them both and sits on the dining table. Mingyu pours something on the pan and Soonyoung hears it sizzle before Mingyu puts it down on the counter next to Soonji. He must've caught sight of Soonyoung because he stops and takes a double take which makes Soonyoung laugh. Mingyu puts a hand on his chest as he takes a deep sigh.

"You scared me." Mingyu says as Soonji turns around and smiles at Soonyoung. 

"Happy birthday uncle Soonyoung." Soonji greets him from where he's standing on the chair. 

"Wonwoo called. He and Cheol are coming over for lunch." Soonji climb down off the chair and padded towards Soonyoung. Soonyoung lifts him up and sits him on his lap, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"Noooo. They're gonna take you back." Soonyoung whines. Soonji laughs as Soonyoung buries his face on Soonji's hair. 

"They're supposed to. I have school tomorrow, uncle Soonyoung." Soonyoung laughs and places his chin on Soonji's shoulder.

"Did you have fun, though?" Soonyoung asks. Soonji nods, placing his hands on top of Soonyoung's.

"Yeah. I'm sorry we didn't get to wait for your birthday last night." Soonji says. Mingyu snorts.

"You weren't supposed to. Your dad says you need to be asleep before ten." Mingyu explains. Soonyoung looks up and smiles at Mingyu as he glances back at them. Soonji was explaining how his dad didn't know the importance of waiting up for someone's birthday and Mingyu nods along but still stands his ground about Soonji's bedtime.

 

Seungcheol was on a business trip out of town and Wonwoo had been swamped with work for an upcoming deadline this monday. They were about to ask Wonwoo's mom to look after Soonji when Soonyoung gladly volunteered. He knows Soonji acts like Soonyoung is too much, but he knows Soonji likes it when Soonyoung jokes around. Soonji wasn't really that fond of skinship at first. He'd hold their hand when they're outside but up until last month, Soonyoung had only seen Soonji be carried by Wonwoo or Seungcheol. And Soonyoung understands that Soonji has boundaries so he doesn't pry. As much as he'd love to hold him. But lately he's been more open to them. 

 

Soonyoung remembers Soonji during Mingyu's birthday a couple of months back, he was usually only by Seungcheol's side whenever they come over but at that time he pulls Seungcheol with him as he stays by Mingyu's side. At the end of the night, Soonyoung was with Wonwoo and Seungcheol as they all watch Soonji laugh with Mingyu as they talk to Mingyu's family. Wonwoo then shares that Soonji said he likes Mingyu and Soonyoung a lot. Soonyoung can't help but smile at that. Specially when he said that Soonji likes Soonyoung because he looks like a hamster. The three of them laugh at that, Seungcheol even poking Soonyoung's cheek for emphasis. When they were on the way out, Soonji came up to Mingyu and said he has to say something to him. Mingyu kneeled in front of him and froze when Soonji wrapped his arms around his neck. He then came to and hugged Soonji back. Soonji then did the same to Soonyoung afterwards and Soonji ran to Wonwoo right after. Seungcheol picks him up and they says their goodbye before going out.

 

After that Soonji has been less wary of them. He'd ask Mingyu to help him get something. Ask Soonyoung for help to go somewhere or to find one of his dads. One time they were out in the park, Wonwoo and Seungcheol out for their food, and a lot of people gathered around a street performer, he asked Mingyu to lift him up so he'd see. Mingyu couldn't help smiling the whole time. He kneels and waits for Soonyoung to lift Soonji on his shoulders. Soonji was scared at first, but Soonyoung places a hand on his back as Mingyu grips his legs before he was smiling down at Soonyoung. He was laughing as they walked around some more with him still perched on Mingyu's shoulders. They met up with Wonwoo and Seungcheol like that and he was laughing so loud at their surprised faces. Seungcheol then lifts him down, saying he might fall or that  _ Mingyu might drop him!  _ Wonwoo laughs as Seungcheol and Mingyu bicker and Soonyoung laughs along as Soonji goes up to his side and grabs his hand before pulling him towards Wonwoo and leaving the other two as they walked on ahead. 

 

Now Soonji is more than okay to sit on Soonyoung's lap, he's even slept over a couple of times already since then and Soonyoung lets Soonji use his phone to message his dads that he's fine and that they should work hard so they can play with him soon. Soonyoung's job in the studio isn't packed right now as it usually is around this time of the year so he can take Soonji to school on his own before work. The classes Mingyu's handling are only up until three so he picks him up and they all get to hang out at night. 

 

This time, though, Soonji found out that it was Soonyoung's birthday soon so he was the one who asked Soonyoung if he could stay with them for the weekend. Soonyoung laughs quietly as he can hear Seungcheol talking somewhere in the background saying  _ he _ needed Soonji time himself which made Soonyoung agree even more. Seungcheol dropped him off saturday morning and wouldn't leave until Soonji pushes him back to his car. Seungcheol whined until Soonji gave him a kiss and even called as soon as he could. Soonji promised to call before bed and only then did Seungcheol ended the call. 

 

They spent the entire day out, eating at a fast food place Soonji promises he will never mention to either of his dads, they spend the afternoon around the park before they go to the grocery for their dinner. Soonyoung pushes the cart with Soonji as they follow Mingyu around the aisles. They're making pasta for dinner and Mingyu buys ice cream for milkshakes afterwards. Soonji says he loves pasta as well and he and Soonyoung list all the pasta they know up until Soonji mentions a gummy bear, syrup spaghetti he saw from a movie he watched at home. Mingyu says that's both not tasty and not healthy and Soonji agrees. 

 

The three of them headed straight for the kitchen and Soonji even wore his own apron as he watches mingyu cook. Mingyu was making fried chicken as well, saying they'll be great with the pasta, so he leaves that to Soonyoung and Soonji. They followed the instructions Mingyu gave them for the breading, Soonji sneezing as Soonyoung adds pepper and all three of them laughed. The plastic glove was too big for Soonji's hands so Soonyoung places the chicken slices on the bowl as Soonji covers it with the breading. When they were done, Mingyu was letting the pasta sauce simmer over one stove and took the chicken from them to fry. Mingyu then asks them what kind of pasta they wanted. Soonyoung and Soonji decided on regular spaghetti pasta since it's a special occasion. Mingyu then says they can have baked macaroni for breakfast tomorrow if they wanted and Soonji nods. 

 

After that Soonyoung helped Soonji to his room to freshen up while Mingyu finishes up. Soonji opts for a bath and Soonyoung figures he'd still be a bit shy so he asks if he wanted Soonyoung to wait outside or if it was okay for him to stay inside. Soonji said it was okay for him to stay inside and Soonyoung even says he doesn't need to take his underwear off if he didn't want to. Soonji smiles up at him and nods. Soonyoung lets Soonji in the bath till the water was about to go cold and quickly dried him off. He then helped him change as well before going back to the kitchen. The food was plated on the table already and Soonyoung thanked Mingyu with a kiss before sitting down and digging in. 

 

They ended up sprawled on their couch afterwards, Soonji had suggested watching Doctor Strange and Soonyoung says he's his favorite avenger. He smiles back as Soonji smiles up at him and they watched with Soonji in between them as Soonyoung leans his head back on Mingyu's arm over the back of the couch. Soonji ends up on Soonyoung's lap by the end of the film but he argues that they could watch one more film while they wait for Soonyoung's birthday. Mingyu was about to argue but Soonyoung gave him a look that he hoped translates as  _ let him watch. he'll fall asleep within five minutes of the film. _ Mingyu sighs and puts on their old dvd of Lilo and Stitch. 

Which Mingyu regretted immediately. 

As it turns out, Soonji had a Stitch doll back home and he never knew it was a character from a movie. So when Soonji sits up attentively, staring at the screen as Stitch crashes his ship, Mingyu sighs and pulls Soonyoung closer as he curled his arm around his shoulder. Soonyoung feels him kiss the top of his head as Soonji sits back, pressing his back on Soonyoung's chest, and pulls Soonyoung's arm over his stomach. Soonyoung must've fallen asleep in the middle of the movie cause that's the last thing he remembers before Mignyu wakes him up to move. 

  
  


"Bottom line is," Mingyu says as he puts a plate of pancakes and a plate of what looks like fried rice in front of them, "If either of your dads find out you were up till eleven they'll never let us watch you. No more sleepovers." Soonji looks like he was about to argue but decided against it. He moves out of Soonyoung's lap and sits on a chair next to him. Mingyu then pours something on three mugs and places two in front of Soonyoung and Soonji. Soonyoung gave Mingyu a questioning look and Mingyu smiles as he grabbed the last mug and sits in front of them. 

"It's hot chocolate." Mingyu says. Soonji was happily munching on his food to his right, Mingyu was smiling at him over the brim of his mug in front of him, Soonyoung smiles. 

He's never felt anything like this before. He places a hand on Soonji's head and pats down some of the hairs still standing up from his sleep. He thinks of what it would be like to have their own kid.

Or kids, if Mingyu wanted, because Soonyoung's sure he wants kids.

 

They've talked about it once, a month after Wonwoo and Seungcheol brought Soonji home. Mingyu had always loved kids, yeah, but Soonyoung's not sure how he'll be with their own kid. Wonwoo had even hinted that he can help them if they do decide to adopt. 

They're stable right now. They both have great jobs with really flexible time and great pay. Mingyu's mom had been asking them about it ever since she met Soonji, even Soonyoung's mom had been bothering them about it because Mingyu's mom had told her all about Soonji. Mingyu laughed when he heard Soonyoung's mom asking them if they've talked about it. Saying she wanted grandkids now that she can still walk about. Soonyoung scolds him that she's not that old and Mingyu takes the phone and diffuses the situation before it gets worse by talking to her about a family recipe she taught Mingyu. Mingyu just proved Soonyoung's theory of him being a secret weapon against mothers. 

 

He's taken out of his thoughts when Soonji asks him how old he was and Mingyu laughs when Soonyoung straight out says he won't say. 

The day went on well after their breakfast. 

They got ready, Mingyu helping Soonji take a bath while Soonyoung does as well and then Soonyoung helping Soonji pack while Mingyu takes a bath. They went out and had enough time to kill as they wait for Seungcheol and Wonwoo for their lunch so they walked around the mall. Soonji's hand in Soonyoung's as they walked around, going in random stores Soonji finds interesting, and even going to a small Disney store where Soonji catches a small Stitch sitting behind the display window. After that was a huge bookstore, then a store that sells baking stuff, and then a small bookstore, and after that they headed for the restaurant Wonwoo had set up for Soonyoung's birthday. Soonji runs to Wonwoo the second he sees them and Soonyoung feels Mingyu's hand on his waist, pulling him in, as they walked up to them. 

 

Lunch was great. Wonwoo and Seungcheol got Soonyoung gifts that he was told not to open yet. Actually, he was told to  _ only open it when you're back home.  _ **_Alone_ ** . So Soonyoung eyes the couple curiously as he places the gift on his lap. They stayed there for almost half an hour, Soonji retelling everything to his dads, minus the part where he slept  _ way _ past his bedtime, and Seungcheol was adding little comments and questions here and there to coax more out of him. 

 

After lunch, they parted ways, Wonwoo explaining to Soonji that  _ uncle Soonyoung has to celebrate his special day some more _ . Soonji nods sullenly and hugs them goodbye. Soonyoung hand's Soonji's bag to Wonwoo as they said their goodbyes and Soonji made them promise to hang out soon. Mingyu pulls his hand in his as they went the other way back to their car. 

 

The drive was quiet, the familiar kind of quiet where they let the radio fill in the silence, until Mingyu places a hand on Soonyoung's thigh.

"You know... I think we can do it." Mingyu says. Soonyoung places a hand on top of Mingyu's as he turns to face him.

"Do what?" Soonyoung asks. Mingyu smiles and squeezes Soonyoung's thigh.

"The whole parent thing. A kid. I think we can do it..." Mingyu says. Soonyong stares with wide eyes as Mingyu glances at him for a second before turning his eyes back on the road. 

"Are you serious? Kim Mingyu, it is my  _ birthday _ . If you're messing with me right now I'll kick you out of the car." Soonyoung says and Mingyu laughs. 

"Do you not want to?" Mingyu asks. Soonyoung scoffs.

"Of course i want to. I've wanted to for years!" Soonyoung says and Mingyu laughs.

"Years? Like, since we got married?" Mingyu asks and Soonyoung looks out the window.

"More like, a year after we got married." Soonyoung says.

"A year?" Mingyu asks. Soonyoung smiles.

"Mingyu... do I have to remind you how we were after we got married and moved into our own place?" Soonyoung say, hinting at how they did it like rabbits for months after they were married and it only got less and less after a year. Mingyu smirks as he slides his hands on the inside of Soonyoung's thigh.

"Yes, please. Do remind me of  _ that _ ." Mingyu says. Soonyoung slaps Mingyu's hand when it threatened to move up to his... 

"You are driving!" Soonyong exclaimed and Mingyu laughs as Soonyoung grabs Mingyu's hand off of him and pushes it away.

"We're almost home, don't worry." Mingyu says and Soonyoung shakes his head but smiles. 

"You're lucky we're married." Soonyoung says and Mingyu takes his hand and brings it up to his lips.

"Yeah i am. The luckiest." Mingyu says and Soonyoung hates how Mingyu still has that effect on him. 

 

He groans and tells Mingyu to drive faster. Mingyu kisses the back of Soonyoung's hand once more before placing it back on Soonyoung's thigh and driving right at the speed limit. Soonyoung smiles when Mingyu parks hastily and slams the door close when he got out. He then pulls the elder inside in a hurry and locks the front door once they're in and pulls Soonyoung to their room, pressing him up on the back of their door, undressing him as quickly as he could as he kisses him hungrily. 

 

A couple of hours later, Soonyoung is in his boxers and one of Mingyu's shirt on their couch, with Mingyu beside him, as they eat leftover pasta from the night before, watching another animated japanes film from Jihoon. Soonyoung thinks back on his weekend and smiles to himself. This had been one of the best birthdays he's ever had and if their conversation earlier was to be continued, Soonyoung's sure his next birthday is gonna be even more amazing. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Anyone wanna guess what Mingyu's birthday gift was? Hehehe
> 
> Might write the actual \sexy times\ but... We'll see... 
> 
>  
> 
> Anygays. Happy pride. Thank you for reading. Soongyu married.


End file.
